Princess of the Sun
by SailorSenshi15
Summary: Its about a Princess from the Sun that has to go back in time to save her little and her from disappearing. To do that, Princess Cosmos aka Sailor Cosmos must go back to protect Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon


Princess of the Sun

Princess of the Sun

By: SailorSenshi15

Once upon a time; there lived two moon princesses, Princess Cosmos and Princess Galaxia. When they were teens, Cosmos had to go to the Sun. Before she left, Cosmos gave Galaxia a star bracelet. She too had one of the bracelets. When she got to the Sun, Cosmos found out it was not hot but cool. There she met a man, who was dressed in white. "You must be Princess Cosmos from the Moon. My name is Andrew." He took her to the Sun Palace to meet the king. On the way there, "Andrew, May I ask you a question?" "Yes, your highness." "Please call me Cosmos. Why is it not hot here? I heard no one could survive on the Sun." "Well, your highness, I mean Cosmos; the people here only said sit was hot for protection." "Ok, thank you."

Then Cosmos saw the palace, it was huge and beautiful. They walked into the throne room and at the top of the stairs was a throne with a man sitting in it. "Your majesty," said Andrew, "this is Princess Cosmos from the Moon, Queen Serenity's daughter." He led Cosmos to the stairs. "Welcome," said the king, "My name is King Helios." At first, Cosmos didn't move. Then all she could do was running into her father's arms. She was so happy to see him. He left the Moon when Galaxia was born. As Helios hugged his daughter, the Starlights walked in. Helios looked towards them, "Cosmos, I would like you to meet your guards." "Guards? These are Sailor Scouts." "Correct," he pointed to each scout, "This is Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer." They bowed to her and showed Cosmos to her room. Helios turns to Andrew and hands him a pendant, "This is the Moonlight Knight and protect the princess. Now go to her highness' room and let her know I will be there when I'm done." Andrew bows and goes to Cosmos delivering the message.

That night after Helios got done with his duties, he went to Cosmos' room. They decided to catch up on old times, but then a guard came running in. He kneels down in front of Helios, "Your majesty, we have a tiny problem." "Is it the Dead Circle?" The guard nods, "Yes, sire." "Ok, go and tell the soldiers to get ready. Starlights, Andrew; remain here and protect the princess." "Yes, sire" After he was done, Helios went with the soldiers to stop the Dead Circle. While in Cosmos' room, Andrew transforms into Moonlight Knight and went outside with the Starlights to stand guard.

Cosmos got a message from her sister, Galaxia. "Sister, the Moon is under attack." "Galaxia, the Sun is under attack also. Escape down to Earth." "But sister what will you do?" "I will meet you there."

Just then, Helios came running and told Cosmos that she must leave. So she and the scouts left the Sun and went to the Earth. Meanwhile, the Dark Shadows were attacking the Moon So Galaxia escaped to Earth and landed in Crystal Tokyo. Cosmos and the others some how landed in Past Tokyo. When they got there, Cosmos started to look for the Gates of Time. Before them appeared a little girl, "I hear you are looking for the Gates of Time." "But we didn't say a word. Wait, I've heard of you. Is your name Chibi Chibi?" asked Cosmos. The little girl nodded and called for the gates to appear. "I am the guardian of the Gates of Time," said a voice, "Sailor Pluto." Then she appears in front of them. "Only those who are worthy may enter. Who are you?" "I am Princess Cosmos from the Sun and these are my guards." After Sailor Pluto found out who they were, she opened the gates.

Cosmos ands there others walked through and entered the 30th century. There before them was King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. They had come to welcome them to Crystal Tokyo. Cosmos saw two girls running towards them; it was Galaxia and Chibi-Usa. Galaxia ran into her sister's arms, she was so happy that her sister was safe. They all headed back to the palace to be able to find out what happened. Cosmos told them what happened on the Sun and Galaxia told them what happened on the Moon.

When they were down, Neo-Queen Serenity started to get a bad feeling. So she asked for the help to leave, "Cosmos, Galaxia; I have an important favor to ask you. Will you please go back to the 20th century and save Sailor Moon?" "Yes, we will. But we are not Sailor Scouts." Answers Cosmos as she looks at their majesties. Then King Endymion brought out a box and inside was the Cosmos & Galaxia lockets. "With these you can become Sailor Scouts." said King Endymion as he gives the girls the lockets. As soon as Cosmos touched her locket, she became Sailor Cosmos. The same thing happened to Galaxia, she became Sailor Galaxia. "I will go alone with the Starlights." Said Cosmos, "Galaxia, you will remain here." "No! I want to go with you, sister." "No, I said I am going alone. I made a promise to father that I will protect you. Besides, I need you to protect our family. If I need you, I will contact you." She gave her sister the biggest hug ever. "Chibi Chibi, open the Gates of Time." Then she and the Sailor Scouts went through the gateway again. As the doors shut, Galaxia thought, "what if she never comes back?"

When Sailor Cosmos and the Starlights got to the 20th century, they were at the warehouses. Right below them was the Sailor Scouts of the Past. "Chibi Chibi, I need you to go find Tuxedo Mask. Star Fighter, take the left; Star Maker, right; Star Healer, go right behind Kunzite; and I will take the front." As they were getting to their sports, Kunzite trapped the Sailor Scouts behind a force field. Meanwhile, Zocite was attacking Tuxedo Mask. Then a man in white appeared and saved Tuxedo Mask as Chibi Chibi came running up. "Come on, Chibi. Let's go to the others," the man said as he helped Tuxedo Mask. The Starlights attacked Kunzite and chased him away with Zocite. The force field went away and Sailor Moon along with the scouts was freed.

"What's wrong, Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Venus. "Where is Tuxedo Mask? Tuxedo Mask, where are you? Scouts look for him." "No need to, he is right here." A man said while helping Tuxedo Mask walk along with Chibi. "Moonlight Knight, how did you get here? Are you ok?" asked Sailor Cosmos as she and the others ran to him. He told the scouts what happened. "What just a minute!" yelled Sailor Moon, "What's going on? Where did you come from? Are you from the Negaverse? Scouts, be careful." "Sop," said Sailor Cosmos, "we are not from the Negaverse. We are from the Moon; we came here to help you find our princess."

After the Scouts heard what Sailor Cosmos had to say, they decided to meet at Rei's place. Then Sailor Cosmos, Moonlight Knight, Chibi, and the Starlights were gone. After they left the group, the Starlights looked for a place to stay for the night. "Princess, what is that tower?" "Star Fighter, I told you to call me Cosmos. That is the Starlight Tower. That is where Usagi finds out that Mamour is really Tuxedo Mask." So they decided to stay there for the night and wait for the Scouts.

Later that night, "Andrew, I thought you were gone. You didn't come with us to Earth." "I stayed with your father and helped in the fight against the Dead Circle." "Is he ok? Did he survive?" Andrew shook his head. Cosmos looks at the ground with sad eyes, "Galaxia said that mother was killed. So only my sister and I are left." Andrew puts his arm around her, "I will stay with you, forever." Cosmos looks up and Andrew kisses her.

The next day, "Princess, Andrew; where are you?" called Star Maker. "I TOLD YOU THAT IS COSMOS!!" Cosmos saw Usagi and Mamour, so she and Andrew decided to follow them. "Usagi run!!" yelled Mamour has he ran to save her, but they transformed in front of each other.

Suddenly; Kunzite, Zocite, Nephite and Jedite; appeared to grab Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, and the Scouts. "Tuxedo Mask, you have ten minutes to decide: Sailor Moon or the Scouts. Moonlight Knight, you have ten minutes to decide: Sailor Cosmos or the Scouts." Said Kunzite as he left to tell Queen Beryl what is happening. "What should we do? The ones we love or the scouts?" "Wait, Tuxedo Mask, are you thinking what I am thinking?" "That's it, Moonlight." "Time's up" Kunzite said as he reappears, "Which shall it be?" "We choose… all of them." answers both Moonlight Knight and Tuxedo Mask. "No!! You can't do that!" yelled Zocite. "Actually, they can." answered Star Healer. "Kunzite said 'the scouts' and both Moon & Cosmos are scouts, too." "So we choose all of them," Tuxedo Mask said as he and the others headed home. But just then, Kunzite blasted Tuxedo Mask. "NO! Tuxedo Mask, Mamour!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Star Healer, heal him quickly." Star Healer nods as she starts to heal him. As Star Healer was doing that, the Imperium Silver Crystal appeared. Sailor Cosmos made it come to her and transform into Princess Cosmos. Using the crystal, Princess Cosmos destroyed the Negaverse.

Something happened that no one, not even the Starlights, foresaw. The crystal rejected Cosmos and went to the true Moon Princess, Sailor Moon. "Wait! I'm not the princess, Cosmos is." "Actually, you are. I mean I am a princess but I am not the Moon Princess. I am the Sun Princess." "Then why didn't you tell us that Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess?" asked Luna. "Because I can't reveal the….." "I hate to interrupt, but we must go," Said Star Fighter, "Chibi, open the gates." They enter the gateway. "Wait! What do you mean you can't reveal? Reveal what?" yelled Sailor Moon. "One day you will find out." Cosmos said as the gates closes.

Back in the future, Neo-Queen Serenity was standing at the gates with Galaxia waiting for Cosmos to return. Then Cosmos and the others came walking out of the doorway. "Sister!" yelled Galaxia as she runs into her sister's arms, "I was worried that you wouldn't be coming back." "You know I will always come back." Cosmos said as she hugs her little sister. "Welcome back; Cosmos. Chibi, Starlights, and um…" said Neo-Queen Serenity as she looks at her friends and stopped at the man in white she has never seen before. "My name is Andrew, but you know me as Moonlight Knight." "That's right, thank you all of you." They all bowed to her majesty.

Suddenly, there were alarms going off, "What's going on, your majesty?" Cosmos asked as King Endymion came running up. "Where is Small Lady?" "Small Lady?" asked Galaxia as she looks at her sister. "Don't you remember mother telling us that was her name growing up?" Just the Chibi-Usa came running towards her parents, something was trying to grab her. Cosmos, Galaxia, Andrew, and the Starlights ran towards Chibi-Usa. Neo-Queen Serenity saw that it was a Daimon, "Small Lady!!" Galaxia ran towards Chibi-Usa and knocked her out of the way. The Daimon grabbed Galaxia instead. Cosmos and the others were too late reaching Galaxia, the Daimon escaped to the past. "Galaxia! NO!" Cosmos yelled as she fell to her knees crying.

Andrew holds Cosmos close, "It will be ok and we will get her back." Chibi-Usa stood by Cosmos, "I'm sorry, it's my fault." Cosmos looks up, "No, I told her to protect this family." Neo-Queen Serenity walks up, "You mean you mother." Cosmos jumps up, "How did you know?" "You told me. You said that your mother's name was Small Lady. Our daughter is the only Small Lady." Chibi-Usa looks at Cosmos, "So I'm your mother?" Cosmos nods. "Who is the father?" "Helios" She smiles when she heard who the father was or will be, "Some how I knew. I want to help you get Galaxia back." Cosmos picks up a star bracelet, "This is the bracelet I gave her before I went to the Sun."

Just then Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto appeared; "We're too late. They got her." Cosmos grabbed Uranus, "You knew!!" "They got passed our planets. So we came here right away but they already got Small Lady." Chibi-Usa stepped out, "No they got Galaxia." Pluto smiled now that she knows the little princess is ok. "Who is Galaxia?" Cosmos releases Uranus, "My little sister and Chibi-Usa's future daughter." Pluto stops Cosmos from revealing anything else, "Don't worry, Pluto, she already knows." Cosmos said as she walks to the gates. The Starlights chased after her, Princess wait, you can't go." Cosmos stopped right at the gates, "First, don't call me princess. Second, I must go. I need you guys to stay here and protect their majesties." "But we must stay with you." "My father said that you must listen to me and I say you stay here, you too Andrew." Cosmos enter the gates.

Neo-Queen Serenity turns to the Outer Scouts and Andrew, "Please go with her and Chibi-Usa here, this is the Chibi Moon Locket. Chibi Chibi remains here." The Outer Scouts, Andrew, and Chibi-Usa went after Cosmos. When they arrived in the past, "Cosmos, we are here to help you," said Chibi-Usa, Cosmos looks at them and nodded.

Suddenly; a droid appears, "a droid?" said Neptune. Cosmos thinks then steps forward a bit, "Wait! Droids were during the Dark Moon. Why are they here when Mistress 9 is the villain?"

The Dark Shadows appears. "They are the ones who attacked the Moon," said Andrew. Right behind them was Galaxia. "Galaxia!!" Cosmos yelled as she moves closer. The Dark Shadows, Droids, and Daimon started to attack. The Outer started their attacks; "World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Deadly Scream, Death Revolution!" They destroyed the droid and the daimon.

The Dark Shadow charged towards Cosmos saying, "Once we destroy you that will be the end of the line." After hearing that, Cosmos grows angry and yells, "You killed my mother, father, and now my little sister!" "We were going to kill your mother," the Dark Shadows said as they turned to Sailor Chibi Moon, "but your sister got in the way. Speaking of that." They headed towards Chibi Moon. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" yelled Chibi Moon as she tries to stop them, but they kept coming. "Cosmic Moon Star Power!" yelled a voice. The Dark Shadows were destroyed. Chibi Moon looked around for the one who did the attack. The Outer Scouts ran towards Chibi Moon, "Are you alright, Small Lady?" asked Sailor Pluto as she puts her hand on Small Lady's shoulder. Chibi Moon nodded then looks around. "What's wrong?" asked Saturn. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just looking for the one who saved me."

Just then out of the smoke came a Sailor Scout with lavender hair, a white outfit with rainbow colors, a white cape, a crystal on the locket, and a staff like Pluto and Saturn's. She walks up to Chibi Moon, "Are you alright?" "Yes," Chibi Moon as she looks at the new scout, "who are you?" The scout giggles, "It's me, Sailor Cosmos." She walks over to her sister and picks her up, "Let's go back to the future." They all nodded.

"The Future!" someone yells as the group headed to the gates. When cosmos and the others turned around, there was Usagi, Mamour, and the Inner Scouts. The Outers look at each other then at Cosmos. "Is this why you couldn't tell me that I was the Moon Princess?" Cosmos nods. "What else are you keeping from us?" asked Mamour. "Well, you're the Prince of the Earth and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo with Neo-Queen Serenity." Mamour and Usagi looks at each other. The inner scouts stepped forward, "What are we in the future?" "You are the same as you are here. Sailor Scouts with the power to put up force fields." answered Chibi Moon. Usagi looks at the little scout, "who are you?" "I am Sailor Chibi Moon," she changes into her normal form, "I am also Chibi-Usa, Small Lady, and Princess Small Lady." Mina looks at Chibi-Usa, "So you are Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion's daughter?" Chibi-Usa smiles and nods.

Pluto moves towards Cosmos, "I think we should leave before we reveal anything else." Cosmos nods, "I agree. Chibi-Usa may reveal about me and Galax…." She stops and looks at Chibi-Usa, "Yeah, Cosmos and Galaxia are my…" Cosmos puts Galaxia down then covers Chibi-Usa's mouth and picks her up. "We must go, Sailor Pluto the gates please." They started to move towards the gates. Then Usagi moves towards them, "What was Chibi-Usa going to say?" "Um…" Cosmos looks at the others. "Cosmos and Galaxia are Chibi-Usa's cousins." Uranus said as she picks up Galaxia and enters the gates.

When they returned to the future, Cosmos put Chibi-Usa down and went to Galaxia. "Why did you stop me from telling them that you are my daughter?" Cosmos takes Galaxia from Uranus, "Because the Dead Circle that attacked the Sun was close by. If they found out that I'm related to you and Usagi, all they had to do is kill Usagi then you will disappear along with Galaxia and me. So whatever you do, don't tell anyone that Galaxia and I are your daughters." Chibi-Usa nods then looks at her mother as she walks towards the group. The Outers told Neo-Queen Serenity what happened in the past. Her majesty looks towards Cosmos and watches her walk into the palace. Cosmos places Galaxia on a table. Then Neo-Queen Serenity walks up, "I'm sorry for your lost." Cosmos looks at her sister, "Now I'm all alone." She kisses her little sister's forehead and walks away. Hey Majesty turns around, "Where are you going?" Cosmos stops, "I'm going to the past and I'm going to destroy the Dead Circle."

She runs out of the palaces heading towards the gates; where Chibi Chibi, Chibi-Usa, Andrew, the Outer Scouts, and the Starlights were standing. They were talking when Cosmos came running, "We can't let you go," Star Fighter said when she saw Cosmos. "You must and are going to let me pass," ordering Cosmos as she tries to pass. "Then we are coming with you," Chibi-Usa said as she steps forward. "No! You can't come anymore. I'm going alone." Cosmos walks by the scouts and enters the gates. The Scouts stood there as the gates close, then Chibi-Usa looks around at them, "We can't let her go, can we?" "No, you can't," replied Neo-Queen Serenity as she walks up and the others turn to look at her, "Chibi-Usa, you must remain here. Starlights, Outers go with Moonlight Knight to help her. Asteroid Scouts, go with them." Serenity turned to the scouts behind her.  
All of the scouts bowed and entered the gates to the past. "Cosmos!" they yelled as they ran up to her. She was standing there staring at a Sailor Scout all in gold. Moonlight Knight walks up besides her looking at the scout in gold, "Who are you? What are you planning?" The gold scout laughs and answers, "I am Sailor Galaxia and I am about to destroy this planet." Sailor Vesta looks at Galaxia then over to familiar faces beside her, "Amazon Quartet! They are us in the past." The Dead Circle appears on the other side of Galaxia, "So we meet again, Princess Cosmos. Do you like what we did to your sweet little sister?" "But she is in the future with their majesties…" Cosmos stops, "The one in the future is not Galaxia, it's a Daimon." The Dead Circles smile without saying a word. "Uranus, you and the other outers needs to go to the future and protect their majesties and Small Lady!" The outers nods then runs to the future.

The Inner scouts and Tuxedo Mask came running up, "What can we do to help?" Cosmos turns to them, "Keep Sailor Moon away." Sailor Moon runs up, "But I want to help." Tuxedo Mask walks up then brings Sailor Moon back, "Trust her, she has her reasons. Cosmos, I will let no harm come to her. Inners help Cosmos and the others." They nod and moved up beside Cosmos. The Asteroid scouts got to their past selves and stopped them from fighting. The Starlights knocked Galaxia out without harming her. Cosmos and the Inners attacked the Dead Circle, but they were beaten

The Dead Circle fires an attack towards Sailor Moon, but Moonlight Knight steps in the way taking the hit then falls to the ground. Sailor Moon kneels down by him, "Why did you do that?" "Because," Moonlight Knight started as he sees Tuxedo Mask walk up, "if anything happens to you or the prince; Chibi-Usa, Cosmos, and Galaxia would be gone forever." Then he pass out, Sailor Moon looks at Cosmos, "Why didn't you tell me?" Cosmos looks at Moonlight Knight as she tears up, "Because the Dead Circle were close by listening."

She got up and regrouped with the Inners. They decided to try the Sailor Planet Attack. "Venus Power, Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power," The Starlights were standing beside Tuxedo Mask and they laid Galaxia next to Moonlight Knight. Just then the Outers came running out of the gates of time, "Uranus Power, Neptune Power, Saturn Power, Pluto Power," The Asteroid Scouts walks up to the Starlights and they joined the group, "Starlight Power, Asteroid Power," Cosmos motions to Sailor Moon to come join the group, "Cosmos Star Power, Moon Crystal Power," All of the scouts begin to glow, "Planet Power Attack!!" They blast the Dead Circle to dust. The attack took a lot of energy out of the scouts and they fell to their knees feeling weak.

"We did it, cheered Saturn. Cosmos smiled at the others then she looks at Tuxedo Mask, "Tuxedo Mask, how are they?" He replies as he stands up, "they are just fine." He helps Moonlight Knight to his feet. Cosmos gets up and runs to Moonlight Knight and hugs him, "Thank you for all of your help." She turns to the Inners and Outer Scouts, "Thank you. Pluto, are their majesties and Small Lady alright?" Pluto nods. The Starlights picks Galaxia up and joins Cosmos. "It's finally over," said Cosmos, "let's go back to our time and rebuild the Sun and Moon Kingdoms." They all nodded, "But Princess Galaxia will be all alone," said Star Maker.

Cosmos looks pass the scouts, "I think not." All of the scouts turned around and there stood the Dark Moon Family. "They have been asked by Neo-Queen Serenity to join the Moon Kingdom and they agreed," explains Cosmos. Prince Diamond walks up and takes Galaxia from Star Fighter, "With the White Moon Princess and myself, the Dark Moon Prince, we shall rebuild the White Moon Kingdom." Prince Diamond bows and disappears with Galaxia and his Family to the Moon.

Cosmos and the others turned to the Inners, Outers, Asteroid Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask; "Thank you again for everything. Prince Endymion, please always protect Princess Serenity." Tuxedo Mask nods then looks at Moonlight Knight, "Andrew, protect Princess Cosmos with your life." Moonlight Knight nods. They bow to the prince and princess then disappears to the Sun.

Tuxedo Mask puts his arm around Sailor Moon, "We will see them again." Sailor Moon nods and yells, "Thank you, Princess of the Sun, thank you!!" Mercury finds a piece of paper on the ground and reads it. "Thank you, Moon Princess and Prince of the Earth. Thank you, Inner and Outer Scouts: Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Thank you all. From Princess Cosmos, Prince Andrew, and the Starlights." "Prince Andrew?" The Inners said as they shook their heads, "Should have known. Lets go home" The Inners said goodbye to the Outer Scouts and the Asteroid scouts. They bow and enter the gates to the future.

In the future, their majesties and Chibi-Usa had just received a note from Cosmos and it read: "Thank you King Endymion for the locket you gave me and Galaxia. Chibi-Usa will be a very good Sailor Scout and a perfect Princess. Also thank you for all of your help, Sailor Chibi Moon. Neo-Queen Serenity, thank you for always sending scouts to help me when I need it. Thank you, from Princess Cosmos also known as Sailor Cosmos." The Outers and Asteroid Scouts came out of the gates and bows to the royal family. Their majesties nods and returns to the Crystal Palace with Small Lady and the Sailor Scouts return to their posts.

The End


End file.
